A Crazy Party
by sable113
Summary: A random little thing I did when I was bored. Aang decides to throw a slumber party with the whole Avatar cast and it ends up...interesting, to say the least.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea :)**

One day, Aang decided to throw slumber party for no particular reason. He rented a house for the night from Haru's Rental Service (Best Deals in the Earth Kingdom!) so that he wouldn't have to clean up afterwards. At seven o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Aang opened the door.

"Hi Aang!" Katara exclaimed, while Sokka sulked behind her.

"Party's are for little kids," he complained.

"Quit whining," Suki grumbled, and shoved him through the door. Toph followed, managing to stub her toe on the doorstep.

"Stupid door," she muttered darkly. "Stupid Aang. Stupid party."

"Um, thanks," Aang said uncertainly. He closed the door behind his guests. "Anyone want something to drink?"

Katara raised her hand quickly. "Water please!"

Aang hurried into the kitchen to get her some water.

Just then the author got bored and decided to make things more interesting.

"Hey in there! Open up or I'll burn the door down!" Azula shouted from outside. Aang, his hands full, called, "Just a minute!" and tried to carry Katara's water, a plate of crackers, a platter of vegetables, and a pitcher of orange juice all at once back into the living room. He nearly dropped the orange juice before he managed to transport it all. Suddenly, he smelled something burning and turned to see the front door on fire. Just then the author remembered that some of the characters are benders. Aang dropped the vegetables, crackers, and water into Katara's lap and used the orange juice to put out the fire. Then he opened it like a civilized person.

Azula was standing there calmly as if she hadn't just tried to burn down the house. Zuko's hands were covering his face. Mai was looking bored, and Ty Lee had a huge, cheesy grin on her face.

"I can't believe you're my sister," Zuko groaned.

"Cheer up, Zuko," Mai said gloomily.

"Try taking some of your own advice!" he snapped. They walking inside, bickering loudly. Ty Lee cart wheeled in, and Azula did a model walk.

"Uh, welcome," Aang mumbled. He was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

He was about to close the door when he spotted three more people approaching. He groaned aloud when he recognized Fire Lord Ozai, but brightened a tiny bit when he saw Iroh with him. The other person with them was Ursa, Zuko and Azula's mother. When they reached the door, Ozai looked murderous.

"Um, hi," Aang said nervously. Iroh smiled widely at him as he went inside, and Ursa gave a tiny nod. Ozai glared. As soon as Zuko saw Ursa, he jumped up and screamed, "Mommy!"

"Geez, what a baby," Azula grumbled, rolling her eyes and turning away. Aang closed the door.

"Well everyone, what should we—" he began, but was immediately interrupted by the doorbell ringing over and over again.

"Open up!" a voice from outside bellowed, followed by an insane cackle. Aang hurried to oblige, but what knocked off his feet by the door, which had been Earthbended out of its frame. Rubbing his head, Aang got to his feet as The Boulder, King Bumi, and the Earth King entered.

"What was that for?" Aang snapped. "I was coming."

"The Boulder is not a patient person," The Boulder announced dramatically.

"Riiiight," Aang said, trying to put the door back in place.

While he had been answering the door, someone had found his iPod (Aang suspected Sokka) and was blasting 'Don't Stop Believin'' out the speakers.

"_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world."_

"That's me!" Suki giggled.

"_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

"We have trains in Ba Sing Se," the Earth King announced importantly.

"Do you have midnight trains?" Toph asked. The Earth King looked uncomfortable.

"Well, no, but—"

"Shh!" Ty Lee shushed him, listening intently to the song.

"_Just a city boy."_

"That's you, Sokka!" Suki laughed.

"But I'm not a city boy," he protested.

"_Born and raised in South Detroit."_

"Where the heck is South Detroit?" Toph asked.

"I dunno," Zuko shrugged. "Probably some weird name for the Southern Air Temple."

Aang glared at him.

"_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_

"We have trains in Ba Sing Se," the Earth King announced again.

"So I've heard," Mai muttered.

"_A singer in a smoky room."_

"FIRE!" Ozai screamed. Everyone shushed him.

"_The smell of wine and cheap perfume."_

"Eww, wine," Ty Lee complained.

"_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on."_

Suki was making a point to smile broadly at Sokka, who was making a point not to look at her.

"What goes on and on and on and on?" Katara asked.

"That's a lot of on's," Azula noted.

"Azula, be nice!" Ursa scolded. Azula scowled.

Just then the author got bored of narrating a song and decided to introduce some new characters.

"Hello?" Hakoda called from the broken doorway. Aang quickly went to let him in.

"Hello, Aang," said Yue as she glided inside. She was surrounded by a silver aura. Aang had a feeling Suki wasn't going to like this.

"Yo," said Jet, stepping over the broken door. Aang had a feeling Katara wasn't going to like this.

"I do hope neither of my children is causing problems," said Hakoda. Aang shook his head. He returned to his party.

"Hello, Sokka," Yue said. Sokka turned white, then bright red.

"Oh, uh, hi Yue," he stammered.

"Who is this?" Suki asked.

"Uh, someone I, er, knew from the Northern Water Tribe," Sokka stuttered. Suki looked Yue over.

"Oh," she said coolly.

"Hey, Katara," Jet said. Katara turned white, then bright red.

"Oh, uh, hi Jet," she stammered. Aang felt irritated.

There was a knock from the broken door. Zhao was standing there, looking slightly nervous. "Am I late?" he asked fretfully. Aang smirked and decided to mess with him.

"Yeah, Zhao, you're late," he said nonchalantly.

"OH NO!" the esteemed Fire Nation officer screamed. "I'M SO SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WOOOOOOOOOORLD!"

Aang grinned evilly and led Zhao inside.

"Wow, Aang, you're evil," Zuko observed.

"Thank you," said Aang smoothly.

"That wasn't a compliment," scowled Zuko.

"Zuko, be nice!" Ursa admonished.

"Sorry Mommy," he said.

"Well, now that we're all here," announced Aang, "let's play…TRUTH OR DARE!"

Toph, Katara and Ty Lee cheered loudly, but everyone else looked horrified.

"Ooh, ooh!" Katara exclaimed. "Let me start!"

Aang nodded, and Katara turned to her brother with a mischievous smile on her face. "Sokka – truth or dare?"

"Uh," he muttered, looking uncomfortably from Suki to Yue. "Can I pass?"

Katara shook her head, so Sokka chose truth.

"Ooh," yawned the author, mildly interested.

"Who was your first girlfriend?" Katara asked. From other sides of the room, Suki and Yue both giggled. Sokka looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oo-ay," he mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Katara asked him loudly.

"Yue," he squeaked, glancing pleadingly at Suki.

"WHAT?" Suki shrieked, jumping to her feet. "All right, we're taking this outside!"

The author giggled sleepily as Suki dragged Yue to the corner, where they had a kitty fight. Katara grinned in satisfaction.

"You're turn, Sokka!" Aang called. Sokka looked a little relieved. Then a smile crept onto his face. He was obviously plotting how to get back at his sister.

"Zuko!" he called. Zuko, who had been slouching in his seat trying to look as small as possible, groaned. "Okay, Zuko. Truth or dare?"

Zuko looked extremely uncomfortable. "Uh, dare, I guess."

Sokka looked delighted. "I dare you to go kiss Katara!"

"WHAT?" Zuko, Katara, Aang, Mai, and Ursa all screamed at once. Then they all started protesting.

"Nowaynowaynowaynowaynoway!" Zuko shouted.

"Eww! Eww! Gross! Disgusting!" Katara squealed.

"You are not GOING ANYWHERE NEAR Katara!" Aang yelled, outraged.

"Zuko, tell me your not kissing that, that _thing,_" Mai whined.

"Excuse me?" Katara said indignantly.

"Zuko, I forbid you to kiss that Water Tribe peasant!" Ursa scolded.

"Hey!" Katara objected. Sokka smirked and the room quieted.

"Do it," he said dramatically, and dramatic music played dramatically in the background, thanks to the author, who just couldn't resist.

"!" Zuko screamed like a little girl. Sokka laughed like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm not a witch! Witches are girls!"

"Ehhhh," the author grumbled. "It's a good synonym."

Finally, Zuko got up reluctantly. Aang and Mai closed their eyes. So did Katara. So did Zuko. So did Ursa, So did Hakoda. So did—

"We get the point!" Ozai shouted.

For the sake of our younger and more pure minded readers, the author will spare you the details. In the end, Zuko and Sokka both ended up unconscious and Mai had to be locked in the closet. Then, since Zuko was indisposed, it was decided that Toph should go next.

"Random?" Azula pointed out.

"I'm just that cool," Toph said.

"You go, girl!" the author cheered.

"Okay, let's see," Toph muttered. "Er, never mind. Let's not see. Ooh. The Boulder – truth or dare?"

The Boulder scratched his head. "The Boulder chooses truth."

"K, I have two questions. What say you?"

"Erm, yes?" The Boulder replied uncertainly.

"Numero uno," Toph began.

"Hey, we don't speak Spanish here!" said Jet.

"Yeah, like your one to talk," the Earth King shot back. "You're the most Spanish looking of all of us here."

"Waaaah! The Earth King is being racist! Racist!" Jet wailed.

"ANYWAYS as I was saying," Toph continued. "The Boulder, number one: Do you even own a shirt?"

The Boulder turned red. "The Boulder is wondering how a little blind girl knows that The Boulder doesn't like wearing a shirt."

Toph looked angry. "You wanna take this outside? I've beaten you all before and I'll do it again!"

"I think that line is copyrighted," Aang said. Toph shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyways, ANSWER THE QUESTION THE BOULDER!"

"Okay, okay, no! The Boulder does not own a shirt!"

There was an awkward silence. "Yikes," Hakoda muttered.

"Wow," said Toph. "Okaaaay. Number two: You're not really named The Boulder, right? What's your real name?"

The Boulder turned an even brighter red. "The Boulder is not telling."

Toph raised her eyebrows. "You have to."

"Fine!" The Boulder looked close to tears. "It's Billy Bob Joe!"

Everyone cracked up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sokka laughed. "That was priceless!"

"Wasn't Sokka, like, unconscious?" Iroh asked.

"Meh," the author muttered. "Stop correcting me."

The Boulder retreated to the corner and started sulking. The author started getting bored of truth or dare.

"TIME FOR A NEW TORTURE DEVICE!" she cackled evilly. Everyone screamed in horror. The author considered her options for torturing her characters. "Aha!"

Aang was suddenly overcome with a deep wave of affection for Katara. He burst into song.

"_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standin' there on a balcony in summer air."_

Katara stared at him. "Um, Aang, are you okay? Why are you singing Taylor Swift?"

Mai turned to Zuko. "_You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending!"_

"Ack!" Zuko shouted. "I'm sorry! Why are you singing Avril Lavigne?"

Katara had started singing to Aang too. "_How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you if you ever go? How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live without you." _(Leanne Rimes, How Do I Live)

Mai was still tormenting Zuko. "_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes."_ (Kelly Clarkson, Behind These Hazel Eyes)

Sokka, meanwhile, was swamped. ("I still think he's unconscious," Iroh muttered.) Yue was clinging to him, singing, "_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road. Someone's gotta go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on. So I'm already gone." _(Kelly Clarkson, Already Gone)

Suki was singing, "_And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder. If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight."_ (Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles)

While Toph was singing, "_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me. Standing by here waitin' at your back door. All this time how could you not know. Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me." _(Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me)

Mai had changed songs again. Zuko was looked depressed. "_What hurts the most was bein' so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been. Not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do."_ (Rascall Flatts, What Hurts the Most)

Jet sidled over to Katara and started singing The Start of Something New from High School Musical, but she slapped him.

Toph was now singing, "_Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this whole inside. I can't abide without you here by my side. Until you're mine, I'm gonna be as close to you as I can be. I won't rest until you're mine." _(Demi Lovato, Until You're Mine)

Yue was singing, "_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_ (Celine Dion, My Heart Will Go On)

Katara had directed her attention to Zuko now. "_You can try to pull me in with promises you don't intend to keep. You can try to put the pressure on, but baby, I'm not that naïve. You can try to break me; try to hurt me till the walls fall all around me. But you could never make me feel unloved. 'Cause you're not the one."_ (ZOEgirl, Not The One)

"Great, I feel extremely loved," Zuko muttered dejectedly. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He turned to Mai and started singing, "_I love you. I loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_ (Nickelback, Far Away)

Mai paused in the middle of Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry (_"I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightening out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've gotta get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry.")_

Zuko continued. "_I wanted, I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, I love you. I loved you all along. And I forgive you for bein' away for far too long. So keep breathin' 'cause I'm not leavin' you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go."_

"Oh Zuko!" Mai cried, and they hugged.

"Wait," said Iroh. "Wasn't Mai locked in the closet? And Zuko was unconscious, right?"

"Aww, that's sweet," Ty Lee sighed to Azula, who was scowling.

"Wow, I feel left out of this," the Fire Nation Princess grumbled. Ty Lee linked arms with her and started singing, "_I'll be there for you…"_

Azula quickly sang, "_When the rain starts to pour."_

Ty Lee: "_I'll be there for you…"_

Azula: "_Like I've been there before."_

Ty Lee: "_I'll be there for you…"_

Azula: "_'Cause you're there for me too._"

Soon everyone had joined in for the second chorus. "_I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too." _(The Rembrandts, I'll Be There For You)

"Yay!" everyone yelled when the song was over.

"This is too happy!" the author complained. "It isn't supposed to be happy."

"Hey, this is my party!" Aang pointed out indignantly.

"It's my party now," the author said with an evil smile. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Zhao asked in a passable imitation of Dorothy's voice.

"Who's Dorothy?" Ozai asked blankly.

"Never mind," the author sighed. "Well, that was entertaining."

Everyone groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"TIME FOR A NEW TORTURE DEVICE!" the author cackled again.

Momo flew in through the window and chattered in Aang's face. There was a loud thump outside the window as Appa landed.

"Okay, movie time!" the author announced.

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" Jet screamed. Everyone stared at him, appalled.

"I say we watch THE LORD OF THE RINGS!" Toph proclaimed. "BEST MOVIE EVAH!"

"Heehee, lots of blood and stuff," Ozai giggled. Ursa slapped him.

"Wow, violent much?" Suki muttered.

"Let's watch The Sound of Music!" The Earth King said.

"The hiiiiiiiills are aliiiiiiiiiive with the sound of muuuuuusic!" The Boulder yodeled, just as he had practiced so many times in the shower. Everyone covered their ears.

"The Boulder takes showers?" Iroh wondered

"I don't!" King Bumi guffawed as if proud of the fact.

"Eww," Zhao squealed, fanning his nose.

"The Jungle Book!" Azula called out.

"Mary Poppins!" Hakoda proposed.

"Titanic!" Ty Lee recommended.

"Any R rated movie is fine by me," Ozai said lightly. Ursa slapped him again.

"Ozai! The children!"

The Fire Lord scowled. "Who cares about the children?"

"Harry Potter!" Yue suggested.

"Cinderella!" Zuko screamed.

"Kim Possible!" Suki giggled.

"Who says I even have any of these movies?" Aang muttered.

A giant shelf full of all the movies everyone had named (and more) popped up next to Aang and started to tip over. He would have been squished without his Airbending.

"Woah," everyone murmured, staring wide-eyed at the shelf.

"MAGIC!" Zhao screamed.

"Not magic, Waterbending!" Katara corrected, quoting herself. Everyone stared at her.

"Um, no," the author said. "Not magic, Authorbending!"

"Sweet!" Toph exclaimed.

"Gosh, I wanna learn Authorbending," Aang muttered rebelliously. "I'm the Avatar."

"MOMMY AANG IS BEING REBELLIOUS!" Zuko yelled.

"This story has no plot," Iroh muttered.

"Who cares?" Momo screamed. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Momo asked innocently. Everyone stared some more.

"You're a flying lemur," Aang said. "_You're not supposed to be talking!_"

"Oh," Momo said.

"GET HIM!" King Bumi shouted. Everyone tackled Momo. Five minutes later, Momo was sitting in the corner, his mouth duct taped shut and his wings pinned to his sides.

"Haha," Appa said through the window. "Now I can fly and you can't."

Somehow Momo managed to free his mouth. "Oh, you did not just go there!"

Appa flexed his muscles. "Bring it!"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Ozai screamed, freeing Momo.

"Agni Kai!" Momo yelled. Li and Lo popped up next to him.

"But," they said in unison, "you're not Firebenders."

They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Too bad," Appa said. "AGNI KAI!"

They went outside and everyone soon forgot about them.

"You know, that added nothing to the story," Iroh said.

"What story?" Suki muttered.

"You're annoying!" the author whined at Iroh. "I thought you were supposed to be a nice old man!"

Iroh bristled. "Watch who yer callin' old!"

"Haha, that was funny," the author giggled sleepily. She fell asleep. Iroh continued to shout angrily, but uselessly.

"*#$&%*!" he screamed.

"Phew, she's asleep!" Aang sighed in relief. "Now we can do something fun!"

"Iroh, shut up, you're giving me a headache," the Earth King groaned. Iroh started screaming at him too.

"Wow, this is boring," Hakoda mumbled. Katara and Sokka glared at him.

Tired of being ignored, Iroh threw a paper airplane at the author. She woke up grumbled.

"Okay, just for that, I'm going to make the unthinkable happen!" she said in a voice like thunder. "I won't tell you when. 'Cause, then it wouldn't be unthinkable."

"Great, thanks a lot Iroh," Ursa said sarcastically.

"BUNNY!" Zhao screamed in terror, climbing on top of the bookcase. Everyone ignored him.

"I'm pretty much the only sane adult here, aren't I?" Hakoda sighed.

Jet was still sulking about Katara slapping him. He holds grudges for a long time. He slouched in a chair in the corner, plotting his revenge. I'm not sure who he was trying to get revenge on. But it might have been Aang. Or Sokka. Or Zuko. Or Toph. Or Suki. Or Katara. Or Azula. Or Mai. Or Ty Lee. Or –

"IT'S – " Jet began. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Nobody noticed.

Suddenly the unthinkable happened.

King Bumi exploded.

Everyone stared at the author.

"….." Aang said.

The author sighed. "That wasn't a very good reaction. There weren't even any screams! Maybe next time I'll make someone else disappear. Like Aang. Someone that people actually care about."

"Hey!" said King Bumi indignantly, appearing in a puff of smoke. Nobody noticed.

"This is getting pointless and extremely boring," Hakoda sighed. Everyone grumbled their agreement and left Aang's party. So much for a sleepover. Aang looked at the mess that had been made, shrugged, and left.

The next day when Haru came to check up on the house he had rented out he found it totally trashed.


End file.
